Code Xana Episode 2: Mad Cow Stew
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana is at it again! Read to find out what he tries against the new Lyoko Gang!


**Code Xana Episode 2: Mad Cow Stew**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1**

Sanne is reading a diary her father had made after an attack. "No, it can't be." What she was reading is shocking and goes against everything she and her friends were told. "He's, my grandfather, Jim isn't my grandfather." She had just read the diary entry after Jeremie had discovered who Aelita really was, the daughter of Franz Hopper. "But they told us my mom and Sam was kidnapped by Franz for making his Super Computer. Why would they tell me Jim was my grandfather?" She continues reading. "I wonder, what if they lied about something else?" As she finishes the entry she turns her computer off. "I, I have to ask her." Samantha, formerly known as Sanne Hopper, lived in the Hermitage. "Wait, then my mom's maiden name was Aelita Hopper, not Aelita Stones." Sanne is overwhelmed by what she has learned. She leaves her room to find Samantha when she sees Skitz.

"Hey Sanne, what's wrong?" Skitz could tell by the look on Sanne's face that something was wrong. "Is there an attack?" Sanne ignores her and walks by her. "Sanne, yoohoo, anyone home?"

"Leave me alone." Skitz, being a friend, was going to do no such thing.

"What happened Sanne, if it's not an attack then what is wrong? Are you homesick?" Skitz had spent so much time away from home going with her parents to all kinds of places going to Kadic Academy wasn't that big a change. But for Sanne, except for the times she went to one of the other's houses for vacation hadn't spent that much time away from home or her parents.

"No, I have to see Samantha."

"Why?" Skitz follows Sanne. "What were you doing?"

"Leave me alone!" Sanne stops long enough to yell at Skitz before walking away again. "Stay away from my stuff!" Sanne walks to the stairs and leaves.

"Whoa, what bug crawled up…" Skitz stops. "Why would she tell me to leave her stuff alone?" Skitz runs to the dorm room and goes in. The only thing really important was the two pictures Sanne brought and her computer. Skitz figured it wasn't the pictures so went to the computer. She turns it on and waits for it to load. When it does she looks at Sanne's recent documents and clicks on the first one. "Hmmm, Franz Hopper's diaries are ready for decoding…" She reads through the file when she gets near the end. "Whoa, wait, Franz was Aelita's dad? But, they told us Franz had tricked Jim into going into the Scanners so he could blank his memory of Samantha and Aelita." She stops reading. "Sanne!" She knew why Sanne was upset, she had been lied to her entire life. The man that had created the Super Computer, Xana, had killed William, and a lot more was actually her grandfather. "What is she doing, where is she going?" Skitz looks at a picture in a frame next to the computer. It is a family picture, Sanne, Aelita, Jeremie, Jim, and Samantha. "Oh man if she tells Samantha what she knows we'll get in trouble!" Skitz runs out of the room to track down Sanne.

The cafeteria lady is making lunch she hears a strange rattling noise. She stops, listens, and hears the noise again. She follows the noise to the back of the new kitchen area. She opens the door to go into the pantry and is suddenly attacked! She screams and tries to fight off whatever is attacking her but it hits her in the head knocking her out. She is dragged into the pantry by the attacker.

"Not now!" Sanne hears her Jpocket start to beep. "Beep beep this!" She turns the Super Scan off so it stops beeping.

"Sanne?" Skitz thinks she hears Sanne and runs off in that direction.

Ark is talking to Mira when he sees something leaving the cafeteria. "Mira, look at that." She turns around and sees what he sees. A carcass of a cow is walking on its hind legs.

"That's something right out of Sick Sad World." It turns towards Ark and Mira.

"Mira, run, I'll distract it." Ark figured it was Xana and didn't want Mira to get hurt. School was tomorrow and he would need someone to talk to when the teacher was trying to teach something he probably already knew.

"I'll get help." Mira starts to run, then stops. "Ark, don't get hurt." Ark turns to Mira

"I won't. It's a cow, dead cow, if it beats me up I deserve it." Ark turns back to the cow carcass. "Come on Xana, what are you waiting for?" The cow had stopped and just stares at him. "I'm not going to have a staring contest with you." Ark walks towards the cow carcass waiting for it to make the first move.

"Sanne!" Skitz had caught up to Sanne. "Stop, you can't tell her you know the truth. If you do they'll know we turned the computer back on."

"I told you to leave my stuff alone." Sanne had calmed down to a cold simmering anger. "Yet you did the exact opposite."

"I'm not sorry I did. If you tell Sanne you know who Franz was really we'll all get in trouble. Is that what you want?"

"I don't care if we get in trouble." Sanne was too angry to care about consequences.

"What about Dante? If they find out he'll be trapped on Lyoko when they turn the computer off." Sanne stops. "And what if they make us get in the Scanners to blank our memories? Like they did to Sissi?" It was another lie that Sanne and the others had been told and Sanne hadn't read about yet. "I don't want to forget Dante and I bet you don't either."

"I don't care. I need to find out why they lied to me."

"You do care or you would still be walking to the Hermitage and ignoring me." Sanne turns to Skitz.

"Then what do you want me to do? They've told me all these years Jim was my grandfather when it was Franz! I'm related to that evil, that, evil son of a bitch!"

"I wonder why they didn't tell you, could it be they didn't want you to think like you are? Aelita is his daughter and she's the nicest person I know. Just because her father was a crazy lunatic doesn't mean she, or you, are." Skitz grabs Sanne's arm when she tries to walk away. "I'm not letting you tell Samantha you know about this."

"What will you do, fight me?" Before Skitz answers her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I'm fighting a dead cow, I'm guessing it's either Xana or it was bit by a zombie before it died." Ark was having fun. The cow carcass was slow and he dodged its attacks easily. "Are we going to the Factory or are we hoping this guy decompose sometime soon?"

"We're going to the Factory, be safe Ark and don't do anything our parents would do!"

"That takes all the fun out of it." Ark dodges a punch and pushes the cow carcass. "This is going to be harder then cow tipping." Ark hangs up as Skitz starts to head for the sewer entrance.

"Sanne come on Xana's attacking."

"I don't care I'm not doing anything until I find out why they didn't tell me!" Sanne continues towards the Hermitage.

"Honey?" Samantha is having hard time breathing. Jim comes over to see what is wrong. "Sanne, are you ok?"

"I, I swear I feel Xana's presence." Samantha sits down. "I don't know how else to describe it."

"It can't be, I made sure it was off just a few days ago." And he had to turn it off. He didn't know how it got turned on but he turned it off figuring nothing bad would happen. Xana would still be trapped in the Tower.

"Maybe it's menopause." Samantha tries to laugh it off but is scared. If she felt Xana's presence then he had found a way out of the computer, out of the Tower, after years of being locked up.

"Warn me next time so I can set the cot up in my office." Jim kisses Samantha on the forehead. "You must be off. I called you Sanne without you yelling at me to call you Samantha."

"I'll yell at you later. It's not like anyone else is around to hear you call me by my real name." Samantha stays sitting down as she continues to feel Xana's presence.

Skitz is trying to stop Sanne from getting to the Hermitage. "We need to save Ark!" She pushes Sanne. "So stop thinking about yourself for a second and think about my brother."

"Fine I'll ask her later." Sanne starts walking towards the sewer entrance.

"Finally." Skitz just needed to find a way to keep Sanne from going to Samantha afterwards.

"There!" Mira had found a teacher and got his attention. She leads him to where Odd and the dead cow were fighting. "I told you I wasn't lying!"

"My word you're right. This must be a case of the Solanum Virus. But, there hasn't been an outbreak of Solanum in over a decade." He gets his phone out to call the Disease Control Center. Solanum was always fatal and always brought the victim back. It was easy to contain as long as action was taken quickly. The worst outbreak had been in 2021 when the Chinese government had denied an outbreak was happening before more then a million had been infected. When the Solanum victims started moving north towards the Russian border Russia took action and used banned chemicals to destroy the victims before they could cross the border. This had almost led to a new world war before the news spread that no living Chinese had been killed only Solanum victims. China could not declare war on Russia without the backing of the other UN countries and things soon settled down.

"Ark be careful, Mr. Donne says it's a Solanum victim!" If Ark was bit or scratched he would be infected and be killed to keep the virus from spreading.

"This is nothing." Ark leads the cow away from Mira and Mr. Donne. "He can't touch this." Ark dodges a swipe from the cow and kicks it.

Sanne and Skitz make it to the Factory where Krieger is waiting for them. "How did you know to come?"

"I was going to your room to see if you wanted to train some and I saw the Super Scan was beeping on your computer." Krieger crosses his arms. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I, well, I…" Sanne can't answer. She had turned her Jpocket off when the Super Scan found a Tower.

"We were trying to help Ark but he had everything under control. It was nothing major, just a dead cow."

"Think you don't need me then?"

"Well, I know you are working out and don't want to be disturbed so I wasn't going to call you. Me and Sanne can handle Xana and his monsters but if you want to come along you can." Skitz turns to Sanne. "You know how to send us to Lyoko so get to it." Sanne goes over to the control panel and stands bringing up the transfer program.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Dante comes on the monitor in a screen. "I'm waiting in the Desert Sector. Are you all ok?"

"Yes, Ark is taking care of the cow." Dante stares at Sanne confused.

"Xana possessed a dead cow to attack Ark." Skitz answers for Sanne. "He said it moved slowly and he was dealing with it."

"It is a good thing that no one has seen the attack. I have not found a way to do a return to the past without your family knowing." They had been worried about needing a return to the past since that would tip the old Lyoko members off that the Super Computer was turned back on.

"I looked, kind of." Sanne had been reading the logs and diaries mostly. She was going to look for a way to do a return without their parents knowing but had gotten caught up in reading the logs. Sanne and the other two get back on the elevator and take it down to the Scanners. They get in the Scanners and soon the doors close sending the three to Lyoko. "Hi Dante, where to?" The three had landed next to the Way Tower in the Desert Sector.

"West, we should be able to see the Tower if we go west." Dante and the others run west.

"News?" Ark sees a news van pulling up. "Crap, a Solanum outbreak would be news." If Sanne and Jim saw him on TV fighting a dead cow they would probably put two and two together. "Follow me Xana if you want the fun to continue." Ark runs away from the news van and the cow lumbers after him.

"Monsters already? Geesh he isn't giving us time to even get to the Tower." As the group ran three Hornets had appeared behind them. "Sanne, Skitz, you guys take Dante to the Tower."

"But you don't have a long distance weapon Krieger." Sanne was going to stay because she did.

"I have an idea. I was thinking I wanted a long distance weapon when I was first sent to Lyoko." Krieger lifts his left arm with the shield on it. "I bet I could throw this at them and have it come back." His mother had taught him how to play Frisbee golf and he had been pretty good. Although the shield was heavier this was Lyoko and that meant Lyoko physics.

"Ok, we might need help at the Tower so don't take your time." Sanne and the other two take off hoping Krieger would be able to handle the Hornets.

"Left or right?" Ark had lead the cow away and now was in the woods. "If I run to the Hermitage I'll get caught, but I don't know where it is from here." He turns around to make sure the cow was still after him. "Come here walking burger, rock paper scissors. I win we go left you win we go right." The cow doesn't respond. "Ok we'll go left." Ark runs left as the cow continues after him.

"Alright!" Krieger had thrown the shield and hit a Hornet. The shield comes back and he grabs it. "Whoa." He blocks a laser with his sword. "Try this again." He throws the shield hitting the Hornet that had fired a laser at him. The shield hits it and destroys the Hornet. This time when Krieger goes to catch the shield he is hit from behind by the last Hornet. The shield hits Krieger knocking him down. "Hit with your own weapon how humiliating." The Hornet flies over him. "Crap." He grabs his shield and holds it over him as the Hornet sprays poison at him. "This things almost better then my sword." He keeps the shield over his head as the Hornet continues to spray the poison.

Sanne and the other two are running and see something to the south. "Hey, the Tower has a black aura around it."

"That's the one." Dante starts to run towards it.

"But that's south of here, you said west." Sanne was confused, as was Skitz.

"I knew the Tower would be seen if we ran west." Dante continues running towards the Tower as Sanne and Skitz follow him.

"How did they know?" Ark stops running when he sees people with guns. They were obviously here to kill the 'Solanum' infected cow. If they shot it in the head and it didn't die they would report this and the news would report it. Ark looks around for somewhere to go when he notices where he is. "Hey, Xana, follow me unless you want to get shot." Ark runs and finds the sewer entrance and takes the cover off. "Can you climb down ladders?" The cow gets closer. "We'll find out." Ark climbs down with the cow close behind.

"Kankrelats, easier then a Tarantula and an Assassin." Skitz gets her clubs out and extends them to about two meters.

"Maybe, but there are five of them." Sanne backs away and looks around. "Dante, hide behind that rock while we take care of the critters." Dante nods and goes over to the rocks. "I really need a power or weapon besides my mouth beam. Why don't I have any defensive powers?" She dodges a laser.

"Those air bags could probably bounce a laser or two off." Skitz makes a joke about how Sanne had appeared on Lyoko.

"Shut up!" Sanne accidentally fires a laser as she yells. "Oops, sorry." Skitz had blocked the laser beam.

"Just fight with them!" The Kankrelats had fired lasers that Skitz blocks while Sanne dodges.

"I just wish I had a shield or something, like my moms shimmer ability or a force field like I was..." A blue dome forms around her. "Thinking of when I got transferred." A laser hits the blue dome. "Cool." Another laser hits it and it shatters. "Not cool." Sanne fires an energy beam at a Kankrelat hitting it.

"At least these guys are slow." Skitz hits a Kankrelat destroying it.

"Yeah, not like a Hornet." Sanne had dealt with them and had such a hard time hitting one. She fires another beam hitting a Kankrelat.

Ark is running down the sewers with the cow behind him. "I forgot, is it two rights then a left or two lefts then a right?" He was trying to make it to the Factory but had gotten lost. He turns around and sees the cow open its mouth. "What's that?" Ark sees a white light form in the cow's mouth then it fires a beam of energy at Ark. "Cheater!" Ark dodges the laser blast and runs away.

"Finally got you." Krieger destroys the last Hornet. "Have to get to the others." He runs towards where the others had gone hoping to help them.

"Dante!" While Sanne and Skitz were fighting the Kankrelats a Mega Tank had rolled up. "Get out of the way!" The Mega Tank opens up and charges a blast. It fires when someone jumps and knocks Dante out of the way. "Krieger, good job." Sanne sees Krieger using his shield to block the blast. "Wow, they really don't stop." Krieger is pushed back into the rocks by the laser blast. "Fight him off while we get Dante to the Tower." Sanne turns around and sees Skitz fighting the last two Kankrelats. She screams, firing a laser beam hitting one. "Dante go for the Tower."

"Ok, thank you Krieger." Dante had been caught off guard and would have been destroyed if it wasn't for Krieger. Dante runs to the Tower as Skitz destroys the last Kankrelat.

"No, Krieger!" Krieger's shield snaps in half and is hit by the laser. He is hit but doesn't go back to Earth! "Xana's a lot weaker then I thought he was." Normally it was a one hit send back from a Mega Tank but Krieger stands back up as the Mega Tank prepares to fire again.

Back on Earth Ark runs into a dead end. "Ok this isn't the way." He turns around but the cow is right there. "Sorry I called you a walking burger, how about we go and have a nice salad?" The cow opens its mouth and responds with a laser beam. Ark dodges it but slips and lands on his stomach. The cow opens its mouth again ready to hit him with a laser.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Time to send them back to Earth." He sends the three back to Earth.

"Krieger!" Krieger is on the floor holding his stomach where he had been hit by the Mega Tank. Sanne lifts his shirt and sees a burn across his stomach that has boils and skin split open. "Ok, get back into the Scanner I'll scan you so you're healed." Krieger cringes as he stands up and gets back in the Scanner. Sanne runs over to the elevator and takes it up to the Control Room. She runs over to the control panel and runs the scanning process. She waits about a minute as she hears the elevator move back down then up to Control Room.

"Thanks Sanne." Krieger lifts his shirt showing no scars or burns on his stomach, just a six pack of muscles.

"Wow," Sanne shakes her head. "That's amazing, no wonder my father wants to duplicate this technology." She is stunned by the healing capability. "Skitz, call your brother and see where he is." Skitz gets her phone out and calls Ark.

"Hey, I'm guessing you guys did it." Ark pokes the cow carcass with his foot.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"In the sewers. I had to get away from the hunters."

"Hunters?" Skitz is confused. Hunting of animals was banned in 2018 due to overpopulation making it nearly impossible to fire a rifle without hitting a building or person. The only times the word 'hunter' was used was during a Solanum outbreak.

"They think the cow is a Solanum victim. I made sure the news people didn't see me so I'm not on camera being chased by the cow."

"Ok, good, hard to explain that to Samantha and Jim." Skitz hangs up. "He's fine, they think the dead cow was a Solanum victim."

"We got lucky, until I figure out how to do a return without our parents knowing we can't do one." If they did the Super Computer would be shut off locking Dante inside forever.

"Well, now that the attack is over," Krieger looks at Sanne. "I was coming to ask if you wanted to do some training."

"Sure Krieger, let me get things set away." Sanne starts typing when Dante appears on a screen.

"Turn the computer off!" He seemed frantic.

"What? But then…"

"Some one is coming. They match the description you gave to me of Samantha Morales." He had been looking out of the security cameras to see the world outside of Lyoko when he saw her.

"Oh, dang it, Krieger, take the ladder down and turn it off then get back up here. She will take the elevator so we will take the ladder up and get out of here." Krieger runs to the ladder and goes down two rungs at a time turning the Super Computer off. The others climb up as they hear the elevator running. They wait for Krieger then run and hide inside of the Factory. They wait, and wait, until finally the elevator comes up and Samantha walks off.

"I must be feeling things, it was a Solanum victim." Samantha was so worried she had to check the Super Computer herself. "Not Xana, probably menopause or something." She chuckles. "After all these years to think Xana was able to escape. Sanne you must be getting old and senile."

"Sa…" Krieger puts a hand over Sanne's mouth before she gives their position away. Samantha walks away and leaves the Factory. "She said Sanne, if she had seen us we would be in trouble."

"I don't think she saw you." Krieger gets out of the hiding spot. "Unless you're getting old and senile."

"But, then, what does that mean?" Was Samantha calling herself Sanne? "I, I have to get to my computer and read the rest of those logs." The logs would give her the answer. Krieger starts to stop her but Skitz pulls him away.

"Let her go, it keeps her from going to Samantha." Skitz had been trying to think of a way to keep Sanne from going to Samantha and this was it. "We have to go down and turn the computer back on anyways." Skitz and Krieger go down the ladder and turn it back on. "Well, I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat."

"I'm going to the gym if you need me." Krieger starts to walk back to the ladder then stops. "Maybe I should stop at your room and check on Sanne."

"Maybe you should, she found out who her real grandfather was." Krieger stares at her. "Talk to her about it, she needs someone to talk to and she's probably still mad at me for what I did." Skitz goes up the ladder then Krieger taking Skitz's advice and goes to talk to Sanne.

**A/N Zeriam, get a yahoo email address! I can't write an email to you. I tried your email address from your profile and I got errors both times. Anyways, I just pounded this one out since its cold out and I'm not use to the cold.**

**Anyways people, thank you for reading and reviewing, or just reading. No idea when the next episode will come out. And the Solanum Virus is something from the Zombie Survival Guide. A book that acts as though Zombies are real, that attacks actually happen, and that zombies have been captured and studied. It's a great book to read if you want to wake up after dreaming about zombies attacking. And the name of this episode comes from a Chumbawamba Lyric on their Tubthumpin Album.**


End file.
